


Изумрудный Город три четверти века спустя

by castaliana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliana/pseuds/castaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нашла ли Чарли то самое волшебство и приключения, которые всегда искала, отправившись с Дороти в Страну Оз? И чем обернется возвращение домой для самой Дороти?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изумрудный Город три четверти века спустя

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Yelynx

Озеро в низине у гор подле Изумрудного Города растеклось жидким серебром, слепя глаза. Дороти отвернулась от яркого света и вдохнула полной грудью прозрачный воздух Страны Оз. Она и не представляла, что настолько соскучилась.

Чарли рядом сияла едва не сильнее озера и замка волшебника Оза, с восхищением оглядываясь.

– Неплохо, да? – понимающе улыбнулась ей Дороти.

– Смеешься? Да это же как Рождество, день рождения и День независимости разом! Нет, лучше!.. – она запнулась на миг, усиленно соображая, а потом беспомощно спросила: – А что может быть лучше?

– Только это, – со смешком ответила Дороти, разводя руками вокруг.

Словно в доказательство ее слов, над ними пролетела, беззаботно щебеча, стайка переливающихся птичек. Чарли проводила их восторженным взглядом. Горы в долине были выкрашены во все оттенки зеленого, верхушки самых высоких из них тонули в розовеющих облаках. Дорога до города струилась среди зелени янтарной змеей, отливая на солнце глянцевитыми боками.

– Мы идем в Город? – с благоговением спросила Чарли. – Какой вообще план?

Полуденное солнце и ее раскрасило по-своему – рыжие волосы теперь горели раскаленной докрасна медью, кажется: тронь – обожжешься.

– Если нам повезло, заклятие Ведьмы пало после ее смерти и здесь. Хотя, судя по опыту, законы Большого Мира в Оз не работают, – пожала плечами Дороти. А потом, не сдержавшись, все-таки коснулась кончиками пальцев огненной прядки. Наощупь – прохладная, как шелк. Чарли сопроводила ее жест странным взглядом, но Дороти не придала этому особого значения, медленно двинувшись вперед по дороге. – Так что придется разыскать всех ведьм-последовательниц и летучих обезьян, одержимых ее Заклинанием Подвластия. Ведьм – десятки, а обезьян – сотни. Ленни бы нам очень пригодился.

– Ленни?

– Это настоящее имя Льва, – улыбнулась Дороти.

– Лев жив?!

– Не знаю, – печально покачала она головой. – Последний раз он взял на себя толпу Мигунов, чтобы я могла поймать и связать Ведьму. И отвлекал их все время, пока я пыталась ее убить. Потом мы с ней перенеслись в Большой Мир, а вот отбился ли он…

– Как я понимаю, – приосанилась Чарли, – до города путь неблизкий. Так что выкладывай мне по порядку, как там все было на самом деле.

Дороти хмыкнула и задумалась на минуту, не представляя, как уложить события всей жизни в короткий и связный рассказ.

– Помнишь, я говорила тебе, что попала сюда первый раз, когда ввязалась в одно из дел отца? – Чарли кивнула. – В общем, они с другом нашли тот самый ключ, открывающий портал в Оз, и тут же решили поскорее здесь все исследовать. Ну, знаешь, как преемники, наблюдатели и далее по тексту… А я тайком следила за ними все время… По части того, чтобы быть незаметной для отца, мне не было равных, – Дороти хмыкнула, и Чарли послала ей сочувственный взгляд. – Так что, когда они открыли портал, я быстро прошмыгнула следом, а Тотошка прыгнул за мной. Я вырвала у них ключ и сказала, что назад не вернусь, так что им пришлось взять меня с собой.

– Мне уже нравится начало, – воодушевилась Чарли. – А никаких дяди Генри и тети Эм не было, да?

– Не было. И домой, как видишь, я особо не рвалась. Да в книгах почти все не так! В первой части даже половина событий не совпадает с тем, что было, а остальные части – и вовсе фикция.

– Я тебя внима-а-ательно слушаю, – прищурилась Чарли, улыбаясь. – Продолжай!

И Дороти продолжила – про то, как чуть не погибла, незаметно увязавшись за отцом на охоту на Злую Волшебницу Востока; про то, как отец ее бросил, вернувшись в Большой Мир, а борцы за свободу – нашли, увидев торчащие из ее сумки ведьмины туфли, которые отец отдал ей после смерти Волшебницы Востока.

Дороти рассказала и про них, про борцов, – друзей, ближе которых у нее никогда никого не было, про то, как они звали ее своей госпожой и будущей освободительницей, защищали от волков, ворон и пчел, от служителей Злой Волшебницы Запада, про кровавое сражение на маковых полях. Про то, как в итоге ведьма все равно их поймала, призвав Летучих Обезьян, как превратила ее друзей в Пугало, Дровосека и Льва, как Алвиса и Эраста убили сразу же, сбросив на лету, а их с Ленни доставили в замок и подвергли пыткам. Как из Ленни сделали послушного раба Заклятием Подвластия, а Дороти заставили смотреть на его убийства «в честь новой королевы». Как она специально разозлила ведьму, чтобы та ее просто убила, а не превратила в такую же бездушную марионетку. Как Волшебница Севера ее – воскресила, а Ленни – привела в чувство, оставив им обоим по оберегающему поцелую. Как они вдвоем с Ленни пытались найти способ убить ведьму, а армия мудреца Оза вернулась из похода на замок ведьмы сильно поредевшей, после чего они с Ленни решили рискнуть и повторить его геройский поступок – успешно.

Говорить Дороти закончила только ближе к ночи. Во многом по вине бесконечных вопросов Чарли, которые сыпались из нее, как конфетти из хлопушки.

Но в итоге она же первой и выдохлась.

– Умираю, спать хочу. Ты, что ли, совсем не устала?

– Я наспалась на семьдесят пять лет вперед, – усмехнулась Дороти и огляделась в поисках какого-нибудь домика. – Тот подойдет?

Чарли проследила направление ее взгляда.

– Мы что, прямо так возьмем и напросимся на ночь? – изумленно вопросила она.

– Да, а что такого? – в свою очередь удивилась Дороти.

– Ничего, – покачала головой Чарли с легкой полуулыбкой и уверенно зашагала к дому. – Не во всем ты в жизни отличаешься от себя в книгах. Но реальная ты все равно лучше.

– Хм.

Комплименты в таком количестве слегка сбивали с толку. Да, друзья когда-то подчинялись Дороти безоговорочно, звали ее величайшей спасительницей и госпожой, но все это было не то, не так, по-другому.

Дверь им открыла приветливая круглолицая женщина в голубой сорочке, и, судя по удовлетворенному взгляду, который Чарли быстро бросила на Дороти, женщина вполне оправдала ее ожидания.

– Здравствуйте, – вежливо поздоровалась Дороти, привычно взяв на себя управление. В компании всегда именно ей выпадала «честь» кого-то о чем-то просить. Хотя она не жаловалась. – Я Дороти, а это моя подруга Чарли. Мы идем в Изумрудный Город, но уже довольно поздно. Не будете ли вы так добры пустить нас переночевать?

– Оз Всемогущий! Это действительно вы? – округлила глаза женщина. – Та самая Дороти?

– Вроде как, – кивнула она. – Я вернулась с хорошей новостью: Злой Волшебницы Запада больше нет. Ее убила Чарли.

Уважительный взгляд женщины соскользнул с Дороти в сторону едва заметно покрасневшей от удовольствия Чарли.

– Для меня честь принять вас у себя, – грузная женщина посторонилась, пропуская их внутрь. – Чувствуйте себя, как дома.

Оказалось, что хозяйка живет одна после смерти мужа уже три года, сил на возделывание земли (типичное занятие для Жевунов) у нее не осталось, так что она пытается шить и, в общем и целом, сходит с ума от скуки. Дороти и Чарли в подробностях рассказали ей, как ведьма наделала шуму в Большом Мире и как им удалось с ней расправиться. Женщина в ответ сказала, что не знает точно, бесчинствуют ли и дальше верные подданные ведьмы или же заклятие все-таки разрушено, но в их стране царит мир и покой.

Разошлись по постелям они уже глубоко за полночь, когда Чарли совсем начала клевать носом.

Домик был настолько мал, что состоял всего из двух комнат, кухни и ванной. Радушная хозяйка настояла на том, чтобы Чарли и Дороти расположились на двуспальной кровати, потому как из пригодных для спанья мест у нее только эта самая кровать да узкий, продавленный диван, а на полу таким досточтимым гостьям она спать не позволит. Им не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как уступить.

– Как же я уста-а-ала, – простонала Чарли, падая на матрас, не раздеваясь. – Это самый долгий день в моей жизни!

– В Оз время течет по-другому, – задумчиво ответила Дороти, присаживаясь с другой стороны кровати и рассеянно распуская косу. – Медленнее, чем в Большом мире.

– Красивые, – Дороти вздрогнула от пробежавших по телу мурашек – это Чарли трогала кончики ее волос, достающих до самой постели. – Зачем ты их убираешь?

– Так… удобнее?

Вышло полувопросительно. Дороти нахмурилась, и Чарли не замедлила принять это на свой счет.

– Мне перестать?

– Да нет, – пожала плечами Дороти. – Если тебе нравится, продолжай.

– А _тебе_ нравится?

– Нравится.

Что за странный диалог, в самом деле. Даже если Дороти уже начинало клонить в сон, теперь он окончательно выветрился. Она прикрыла глаза и прислушалась к ощущениям. Чарли перебирала прядки, тянула на себя легонько, за самые кончики, и все внутри попеременно замирало и подрагивало в ответ на каждое ее движение. Ничего общего с грубоватыми, но искренними объятиями и крепкими рукопожатиями друзей. Если вдуматься, логично предположить, что девушки должны касаться друг друга совсем по-другому – нежнее, осторожнее. Правильно? Если бы только Дороти довелось когда-нибудь иметь подругу.

– Чарли, – позвала Дороти, усилием воли заставляя себя вынырнуть из неги.

– Мм?

– У меня ведь никогда не было лучшей подруги. В детстве как-то не завелась, а потом я всю жизнь провела здесь и близко общалась только в нашей маленькой компании… А они все были… не парнями даже, мужчинами намного меня старше. Это ведь совсем не то же самое, что иметь подругу-девушку твоего возраста.

– Не то же самое, – согласилась Чарли.

– Вот я и подумала… Ты же предлагала мне подружиться, когда тебя воскресили после смерти ведьмы. Твои слова все еще в силе?.. Ты будешь дружить со мной?

Руки, перебирающие волосы, на мгновенье замерли, а потом Чарли ответила мягко:

– Мы _уже_ дружим, Дороти.

– Просто уточняю на всякий случай, – улыбнулась она. – Я хотела бы больше узнать – о тебе, о том, как растут люди в Большом Мире. Уж наверняка поспокойнее, чем я?

– По-разному бывает, – хмыкнула Чарли. – Я расскажу тебе все, что хочешь, только утром, ладно? А то я сейчас прямо сидя усну.

– Конечно! – торопливо закивала Дороти и одним выдохом задула все свечи. – Спокойной ночи!

– Ага.

 

 

В Стране Оз просто невозможно хоть на секунду забыть о том, где ты находишься. Нельзя уснуть, а поутру не сразу сообразить, куда ты попал. И причина не только в интерьере здешних домиков, не только в зеленых горах и долинах за окном, по которым утренние лучи солнца растекаются жидким медом. Сам воздух здесь – слишком чистый, слишком прозрачный, после Большого Мира от этой свежести почти кружится голова. Так что с первым утренним осознанным вдохом как-то сразу понимаешь: ты в Оз. Снова дома.

А еще немалую роль в быстрой ориентировке на местности играют переливчатые звуки горнов, служащие местным жителям будильником. Чарли, раскинувшаяся рядом на постели морской звездой, недовольно заворочалась, а потом подскочила – дошло, видимо, где она. Дороти сдержала смешок.

– Ого, – впечатленно выдохнула та. – Ущипни меня, я точно до конца проснулась? Ай!.. Ух ты. Это как… из сна выйти в продолжение сна. Понимаешь?

– Понимаю, – Дороти села на кровати, потянулась и привычным жестом начала заплетать косу. – Мне сейчас так же.

– Дай помогу.

Ах, да. Кажется, так подруги себя и ведут. Дороти наморщила лоб, припоминая образы из детства – там было что-то про прыжки по расчерченным мелом квадратам, причесывание друг друга и разукрашивание маминой помадой. Мамы у Дороти не было, а значит, не было и помады, да и Чарли выглядит всегда одинаково – естественно и свежо. Едва ли ей взбредет в голову красить губы или предлагать это сделать Дороти. И хорошо.

К моменту, когда они вышли из комнаты, с кухни уже доносился упоительный аромат омлета с ветчиной. Внимательная хозяйка спросила их, как им спалось, наложила полные тарелки еды и пообещала добавки, если им не хватит. Чарли заметила, что здешний омлет совсем другой, чем в Большом Мире, и Дороти только пожала плечами: сама она не помнила вкус _того_ омлета. Зато знала, что вместо куриных яиц в Оз повсеместно использовали яйца мелких домашних птиц Жевунов (квохчущих синекрылых куропаток), а аналогом свиной ветчины служила вырезка голубых одомашненных кабанчиков. Последние, кстати, были редкостными привередами по части содержания и разведения, так что кабанья вырезка в Оз была своего рода деликатесом. Поэтому не было ровным счетом ничего удивительного, что здешний омлет отличался от привычного Чарли.

В дорогу их снарядили целым противнем булочек с повидлом и парой бутылочек традиционного жевунинского морса. Тепло отблагодарив добрую женщину, Дороти и Чарли продолжили свой путь до Изумрудного Города.

По дороге Чарли сдержала обещание и действительно рассказала о себе много интересного.

– До тебя мне как до Австралии, – начала она. – Я в одиночку была на охоте всего два раза…

– Я и вовсе никогда не вступала ни с кем в бой одна, – подбодрила ее Дороти. – Почему тебе вообще захотелось во все это ввязаться? У меня-то выбора не было, а тебе оно зачем было нужно?

– О, как бы парни сейчас порадовались этому вопросу, – смешно наморщила нос Чарли. – Я всего лишь искала приключения и волшебство там, где могла. У меня же тогда не было ни тебя, ни Оз. Хотя, на самом деле, когда Винчестеры впервые нашли меня, мне хотелось запаковать чемоданы и свалить куда подальше от них и от неприятностей, которые вечно их преследуют…

Пересказ трех дел с Винчестерами и двух без оных занял ровнехонько всю дорогу до города. Если верить всему, что рассказала Чарли, то по храбрости и сообразительности она не уступала Ленни, и Дороти лишний раз убедилась, что не зря позвала ее с собой. В одиночку пойти на вампира, пусть и подростка? И устраивать с ним садо-мазо игры? Это ж какая смелость и фантазия нужна!

– Вы с Ленни точно подружитесь, – пообещала она и удовлетворенно улыбнулась, когда они взобрались на вершину холма, и Город стал виден во всей красе.

Чарли изумленно ахнула.

– И правда, целиком изумрудные!

– Не во всем старик соврал, – фыркнула Дороти, понимая, что Чарли имеет в виду ворота города, и ускорила шаг. – Береги глаза, вблизи будет совсем невыносимо.

Высоченные инкрустированные створки действительно ничуть не изменились за эти семьдесят пять лет – каждый вделанный в них камушек все так же натерт до блеска, переливается на солнце всеми гранями и слепит глаза. Струящиеся между самоцветами узкие ручейки золота, из которого были выкованы ворота, тоже отражали солнечный свет до рези в глазах. Слезы тут же потекли по щекам, Дороти прищурилась и торопливо нашарила рукой длинный шнурок от серебряного колокольчика.

В ответ на громкий мелодичный звон ворота немедленно распахнулись. Чарли и Дороти с облегчением проскользнули в полутемный зал с высоким сводчатым потолком. Страж быстро закрыл за ними двери, и теперь крупные изумруды, которыми были выложены стены, ловили лишь слабые отблески свечей. Благословенный полумрак!..

– Зачем вы пожаловали в Изумрудный Город? – вежливо осведомился страж низким густым баритоном.

Чарли кинула в сторону Дороти восторженный взгляд, и Дороти мысленно закатила глаза. Ну да, очередное соответствие лживым книжкам папочки. Лучше бы Чарли обращала внимание на длиннющий перечень несоответствий.

– Я Дороти, да, та самая, – торопливо представилась она, заранее предвосхищая будущие вопросы стража, – а это моя подруга Чарли. Мы пришли сюда в поисках Ленни и моего пса Тотошки. Вы случайно не знаете, здесь ли они?

– При мне они в ворота не входили. Но вы можете спросить об этом у Великого Оза.

– Оз жив?! – хором воскликнули Чарли и Дороти.

– Живее всех живых, – кивнул страж. – А что ему сделается, он же волшебник? Они живут целыми столетиями! Отвести вас к нему?

– Спасибо, я помню дорогу, – поблагодарила Дороти и взяла из рук мужчины две пары солнцезащитных очков.

– Вот это память, – прошептала Чарли, когда они вышли из зала и снова зажмурились от яркого (даже сквозь очки) света.

– Если вычесть те годы, что я проспала, последний раз я здесь была всего несколько дней назад, как раз перед нашим с Ленни штурмом замка Злой Волшебницы Запада, – улыбнулась Дороти. – Вот если бы я забыла дорогу, у меня бы точно было что-то не то с памятью. Старческий склероз! И немудрено, мне ведь больше ста лет, – она скорчила рожицу.

Чарли рассмеялась и хлопнула ее по плечу – мягко, почти неощутимо. Совсем не так, как парни. Хотя причина скорее в том, что Чарли изначально делает это бережно, а не в полную силу.

– Хорошо сохранилась, старушка!

Они пошли по мощеной улочке не спеша, так, что Дороти успевала в подробностях рассмотреть дома и лавки по обе стороны от дороги. Несколько магазинов сменилось, новые жильцы каждый по-своему преобразили дома, но в целом город на удивление остался прежним.

– Вот здесь была лучшая булочная, – кивала она по дороге на бывшую лавку, разросшуюся до размеров кафе. – А здесь – процветающее ателье. А там раньше жили Тофты, мы любили к ним заглядывать, когда бывали в городе… Какая у них была любовь!

Так они дошли до дворца. Один из солдат-стражников провел их внутрь и направился, явно нервничая, сообщать Озу о приходе гостей.

– Невозможно же, чтобы это был тот же самый человек? – тихо спросила Чарли. – Ведь прошел почти целый век!

– Совершенно невозможно, – согласилась Дороти. – Разве что мы чего-то не знаем.

Солдат вернулся поразительно быстро.

– Оз, великий и грозный, соизволит принять вас немедленно, если только вы не пожелаете отдохнуть и привести себя в порядок, – поклонился он.

– Пойдем сейчас? – спросила Дороти.

– Пойдем!

 

В огромном тронном зале, когда они вошли, было темно и тихо.

– Есть здесь кто? – нахмурилась Дороти, всматриваясь в полумрак.

В ответ на ее вопрос из-за ширмы в углу немедленно выскочил мужчина.

– Дорогая племянница! Это действительно ты!

– Дядя? – не веря своим глазам, спросила Дороти. И сдавленно просипела, когда он подскочил, чтобы обнять ее: – Ты жив? Но как? В последний раз мы виделись почти сто лет назад!

– Мог бы тебе задать тот же вопрос, милая Дороти, – хитро улыбнулся тот, охлопывая ее по плечам и спине, как бы желая убедиться, что она реальна, что не мираж. – Но может быть, ты сначала представишь меня своей прекрасной спутнице? – и он заинтересованно перевел взгляд на Чарли.

Дороти с улыбкой закатила глаза. Все тот же ловелас.

– Чарли, познакомься, это мой названный дядя, тот самый летописец, друг отца, с которым мы и попали сюда впервые, Оскар Диггс. Но здесь все зовут его просто великим и грозным Озом, – она скептически фыркнула. – Дядя, это Чарли, моя… подруга. И убийца Злой Волшебницы Запада.

Оз настолько удивился, что так и застыл с открытым ртом.

– Вы прикончили ведьму?!

– На самом деле в этом больше заслуги Чарли, чем моей, – не стала покушаться на чужие лавры Дороти. – Это долгая история.

– А вы куда-то спешите?

Дороти вздохнула, и они вдвоем с Чарли коротко пересказали Озу последние события. Тот настолько обрадовался и восхитился их смелостью и находчивостью, что даже бросился расцеловать обеих в щеки.

– Если бы ты только знала, дорогая Дороти, – мгновенно погрустнел после этого Оз, – если бы только знала, какой я ужасный человек!

– Ну, что ты такое говоришь? Дядя, – повернулась Дороти к Чарли, – вырастил меня, как родную дочь, защищал от всего и всех, пока мой папочка писал книжки в Большом Мире. И он еще смеет называть себя ужасным!

– Ужасный, ужасный, – заладил Оз, качая головой, – даже не спорь со мной. Я был так слеп в своем желании уберечь тебя… Но теперь, когда с ведьмой покончено, я могу облегчить душу. Вот только ты никогда не сможешь меня…

– Оскар! Ты не видел мои…

Чарли и Дороти пораженно обернулись на неожиданно ворвавшегося и замершего посреди зала мужчину.

– Я же тысячу раз просил не называть меня так, когда слуги могут услышать, – недовольно проворчал Оз.

– Ленни! – восторженно воскликнула Дороти и кинулась на шею растерянному мужчине.

– Дороти?!

– Как будто и не проторчала три четверти столетия в банке с ведьмой, – улыбнулась сквозь слезы Дороти, сжимая Ленни в объятиях так крепко, что самой было почти больно. – Здесь совсем ничего не изменилось.

Она отстранилась, сжимая лицо Ленни в ладонях, и радостно осмотрела его: постарел лет на десять, обзавелся одной седой прядкой в густой рыжей шевелюре, а в остальном – все тот же старый добрый Ленни: большой и грозный с виду, а внутри – ласковый, как котенок.

– Поверить не могу, – выдохнул тот, наконец придя в себя и подхватывая Дороти на руки, будто та была легчайшей в мире пушинкой. – И моложе всех нас! Ни на грамм не изменилась! Это точно ты?

– Точно, точно, – рассмеялась Дороти и оглянулась в сторону Чарли, едва Ленни опустил ее обратно на пол. Быстро представила их друг другу и с надеждой спросила: – Тотошка не с тобой?

– Куда уж мне без Тотошки, – хохотнул Ленни. Дороти взвизгнула и снова повисла на нем, оторвавшись от пола. – Он наверху где-то носится, наглая малявка. Разгуливает по всему дворцу, как будто он тут хозяин.

– Хочу его видеть, сейчас же! А потом, так и быть, расскажу тебе, как мы убили Злую Волшебницу Запада. Но только в обмен на объяснение, почему вы оба, Оз вас подери, – она усмехнулась, – так молодо выглядите.

– На себя посмотри! – хором ответили Оз и Ленни.

 

После того, как все восторги улеглись, а почесывание пузика надоело даже самому Тотошке, Чарли и Дороти вот уже в третий раз пересказали все обстоятельства смерти ведьмы. Оз выслушал их с тем же удовольствием, а Ленни, было видно, расстроился, что не присутствовал при этом, хотя вслух ничего не сказал.

– По дороге сюда нам не встретилось ни одной одержимой ведьмы или Летучей Обезьяны, – наконец перешла к главному Дороти. – Может, вы знаете, пало ли заклятие после смерти ведьмы?

– Куда там, – хмыкнул Ленни. – Вы никого не встретили, потому что как раз сегодня все понеслись, как очумелые, к замку Волшебницы Севера. Твари как почувствовали, что их предводительница мертва, и тут же обвинили в убийстве тебя, а значит, и ее, за то, что когда-то тебя воскресила. Я собирался выдвигаться в путь завтра на рассвете, как раз успею до утра собрать снаряжение.

– «Успею»? – хмыкнула Дороти. – Обижаешь.

– Вы и так хорошо поработали, – погладил ее по щеке Ленни. – Хватит с вас проблем и приключений.

– Вот уж нет! – возмутилась Чарли. Дороти сдержала смешок: весьма предсказуемая реакция. – Я сюда пришла за приключениями! Я искала их всю сознательную жизнь и без них никуда не уйду!

Ленни присвистнул и как-то по-новому взглянул на Чарли.

– Сбылась твоя мечта, а, Долли?

– Снова ты за старое, – поморщилась Дороти и ощутимо толкнула Ленни в плечо. – Не называй меня этим кошмарным именем!

– Долли, Долли, Долли! – по-мальчишески заладил Ленни.

– Что за мечта? – нахмурилась Чарли, недовольная тем, что не понимает суть разговора.

– Я тебе потом расскажу, – вздохнула Дороти. – Раз уж этот предатель меня заложил. Но сначала давайте решим, что мы будем делать с одержимыми ведьмами и обезьянами?

– Может, опробуем на них тот же маковый отвар? – предложила Чарли.

– Хорошая идея, – заговорил Оз. – Если у вас это действовало даже на ведьму, то и заклятие ее наверняка легко разрушит.

– Жаль, мы не знали этого раньше… – негромко продолжил Ленни.

Дороти сочувственно погладила его большую руку, понимая, что он имеет в виду зверства, которые творил под заклятием ведьмы.

– Не вини себя. Это был не ты.

– Женщина, ты мне это еще тогда натвердила на всю жизнь!

– Так не сработало же, судя по всему, – пожурила его Дороти.

Чарли демонстративно вздохнула, и все оглянулись на нее.

– Может, лучше обсудим, что мы будем делать, если отвар не сработает? И как мы сможем облить им _Летучих_ , – она выделила последнее слово, – Обезьян? Да и вообще, как этот отвар делается? Там-то у нас был уже готовый.

– Кто вам готовил тот отвар? – спросил Оз.

– Какая-то фея.

– Думаю, я знаю, кто нам может помочь, – загадочно усмехнулся он.

– Что-то мне подсказывает, – хмыкнула Дороти, – что это связано с тем, как вы трое умудрились так хорошо сохраниться.

Оз и Ленни одновременно расплылись в довольных улыбках.

– После того, как ты пропала, – начал Оз, – я какое-то время продолжал так же отправлять отчеты в бункер, но мне быстро это надоело. Во-первых, ничего нового о стране я уже рассказать не мог, а во-вторых, мне казалось, что я шлю их в пустоту. Ключ остался у Фрэнка, волшебные туфли ты забрала с собой, так что у меня не было возможности вернуться. А вечно скрывать ото всех свой секрет я, понимаешь сама, не мог – рано или поздно кто-нибудь да раскусил бы меня, вывел на чистую воду. Но мне посчастливилось нечаянно обнаружить себя Глинде, Волшебнице Юга! Бог его знает чем, но я ей приглянулся и, разумеется, терять времени даром не стал – помог старушке скрасить одиночество, – Дороти неслышно фыркнула. – А она взамен щедро отблагодарила меня, поделившись своими молодильными зельями.

– Ну а я не дал ему все выпить в одиночку, – хохотнул Ленни. – А то бы еще до младенца уменьшился!

– Тотошке мы тоже наливали по чуть-чуть, – продолжил Оз. – Думали, ты наверняка обрадуешься, когда вернешься.

– Спасибо вам, – искренне поблагодарила Дороти.

– В общем, теперь мы с Глиндой видимся два-три раза в неделю, сегодня как раз один из таких вечеров. Я могу узнать у нее, как готовить отвар, или даже попросить его сделать. Заодно можно будет спросить, что она обо всем этом думает, сработает ли он на обезьянах.

– Это было бы чудесно, дядя! – обрадовалась Дороти.

– Решено! – провозгласил Оз. – Тогда я пойду, напишу ей, чтобы она перенеслась сюда прямо сейчас. Если ей понадобятся свежие маки, вы еще успеете их нарвать до заката. Нельзя медлить ни минуты, кто знает, сколько сможет простоять замок Волшебницы Севера?

 

Глинда оказалась все такой же молодой и прекрасной, как раньше. Когда она узнала, что Злой Волшебницы Запада больше нет, она сердечно поблагодарила Чарли и Дороти и сказала, что поможет им разобраться с приспешниками ведьмы всем, чем сможет.

Для макового отвара требовались семена зрелых цветов. После приготовления отвар должен был настаиваться несколько часов, так что Чарли, Дороти и Ленни быстро собрались и отправились на маковое поле – к счастью, оно находилось совсем близко. Поскольку Дороти помнила дорогу из Страны Жевунов к Изумрудному городу, они с Чарли утром обошли его стороной – и безопаснее, и неприятных воспоминаний меньше. Но теперь возвращения на поле было никак не избежать.

– Я ведь там больше так и не был, – обронил Ленни по дороге к полю.

– Никогда? – спросила Дороти.

– Никогда. Всегда крюк делал, когда нужно было попасть к Жевунам.

– Мы сегодня тоже петляли, – хмыкнула Дороти. – Но, похоже, место встречи изменить нельзя.

– Смотри не накаркай!

– На поле, – со вздохом пояснила Чарли Дороти, – нас схватили обезьяны. Мы совсем лишились сил после двухчасового боя, и они…

Чарли бережно взяла ее за руку, останавливая.

– Я поняла.

Здорово все-таки иметь понимающую подругу. Снова говорить о том, как обезьяны расправились с Алвисом и Эрастом, Дороти бы не смогла.

При подходе к полю они повязали на лица повязки – чтобы не так сильно дурманил запах цветов.

– Долго не копаемся, – предостерег их Ленни, – а то даже маски нас не спасут.

Семена здешних маков не только усыпляли в считанные минуты, но и, как оказалось, жгли и щипали пальцы. Троица поначалу прерывалась, чтобы подуть на них, но от этого невидимый огонь разрастался только сильнее, так что ничего не оставалось, кроме как сцепить зубы и постараться выполнить работу как можно скорее. Ленни – большой, угрюмый и неповоротливый – управлялся куда менее проворно, зато дурманящий аромат действовал на него слабее, и когда Чарли и Дороти уже пришлось уйти с поля на безопасное расстояние из-за сильной слабости и головокружения, он все еще степенно собирал семена, даже не морщась от невидимых ожогов.

– Надеюсь, этого хватит, – заплетающимся языком произнес он, когда тоже был вынужден покинуть поле, и продемонстрировал полную бутылку. Чарли с Дороти подняли свои, заполненные чуть больше, чем наполовину, и пожали плечами.

– В любом случае, сегодня мы больше собрать не сможем.

Когда они наконец вернулись во дворец Оза, то настолько устали, что смогли только отдать семена Глинде и разойтись по спальням, хотя солнце село совсем недавно.

Комната Дороти, в которой она жила годами, осталась нетронутой: даже все вещи лежали каждая на своем месте, хотя кто-то их все это время заботливо протирал и оберегал от пыли. В трепещущем сиянии свечей спальня казалась одновременно торжественной и уютной. Воспоминания сами собой впорхнули в утомленную голову, лишая остатков сна.

Но Чарли прервала бегущий поток мыслей, подойдя к столу и взяв в руки стоящую там фотографию.

– Это не я ее тут оставила, – тут же нахмурилась Дороти. – Она у меня всегда в столе лежала. Видимо, Оскар вытащил…

– Как так получилось, что ты жила здесь с Оскаром без отца? – напрямик спросила Чарли после секундной паузы.

– После того, как мы убили Злую Волшебницу Востока, отец решил, что должен вернуться в бункер и все рассказать, а потом продолжить здесь исследования, – ровно произнесла Дороти, отбирая у Чарли фотографию. – И так больше и не вернулся. Хотя обещал.

Она небрежно бросила фоторамку в стол и с шумом закрыла ящик.

– А вдруг он просто не мог?

– Как же, не мог, он ушел с ключом, бросив нас здесь без него.

– Может… не знаю, ключ потерялся?

– Жалкая отговорка, – поморщилась Дороти. – Если это единственный путь к твоей дочери и лучшему другу, ты будешь беречь ключ как зеницу ока.

Чарли вздохнула.

– Оскар писал ему письма… – продолжила Дороти. – Получилось наладить одностороннюю связь. Посылал в бункер отчеты о стране, ну, и про жизнь рассказывал. Я сначала писала вместе с ним, пока еще верила, что старикашка вернется, потом перестала. Но Оскар, кажется, тайком все же писал ему про меня. Не думаю, что его это сильно волновало – он же был наконец в своем разлюбимом бункере, занят своей разлюбимой работой, – она скривилась.

– В Хаггерти, том летописце, который занимался твоим делом после твоего исчезновения, вплоть до старости, ты тоже в свое время ошиблась, – ничуть не смущаясь, заметила Чарли.

– Не тот случай, – отрезала Дороти, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

– Ладно, – пожала плечами Чарли и плюхнулась на кровать, принявшись раскачиваться вверх-вниз на пружинах. – Не хочешь – не надо. Но про свою мечту ты мне обещала рассказать!

– А я уж надеялась, что ты забыла.

Дороти улыбнулась и задула большую часть свечей, создавая в комнате слабый полумрак. Потом достала из шкафа две ночные рубашки и протянула одну из них Чарли.

– На самом деле, там ничего такого особенного… Просто я любила повторять Ленни, как здорово было бы иметь такую же, как он, подругу. Ну, то есть, почти совсем такую же по характеру, но девушку. Чтобы с ней можно было заниматься всякими девчачьими глупостями. Но при этом она не была бы девчачьей девчонкой… Понимаешь?

– И чтобы к ней не тянуло в физическом плане? – прищурилась Чарли. – Чтобы это не портило отношения?

Дороти так и застыла возле кресла рядом с кроватью, на которое уже сбросила куртку, рядом с курткой Чарли.

– Да ты что! Ленни мне как брат!

– Сэм Дину тоже брат, однако… – начала Чарли и осеклась, испуганно зажав себе рот.

– Однако?.. – недоуменно переспросила Дороти.

– Забудь. Я ничего не говорила!

– Значит, – медленно произнесла Дороти, – я правильно поняла их переглядывания друг с другом перед нашим уходом?

– Ну, вот ни разу не палятся, придурки, – пробурчала Чарли. – Да, правильно. И если верить книгам Эдлунда, у них это давно и, судя по всему, надолго. Они ведь умирали друг за друга сто раз и все такое.

– Ого, – потрясенно выдохнула Дороти. А потом, подумав, добавила: – Тогда они, наверно, уже нашли секретный способ воскрешения. Тебя же они как-то оживили.

– Не спрашивай, понятия не имею, как им это удалось. Выпытаю потом все у Дина, пусть даже не надеется, что я об этом забуду! Кстати, хотела тебя спросить… – она замолчала в нерешительности. – Откуда ты узнала, как выглядит рай? И отличается ли он как-то, когда умираешь здесь, в Оз?

– Сама догадалась, – пожала плечами Дороти. – А рай – нет, не отличается. Это ты так деликатно пыталась выяснить, что я видела?

– Ничего-то от тебя не скроешь, – рассмеялась Чарли.

– Отца, – сухо ответила Дороти. – Таким, каким он бывал в те редкие минуты, когда отвлекался от работы и уделял внимание мне.

– Прости, – искренне извинилась Чарли.

Дороти махнула рукой, мол, ничего, могла бы и не отвечать, если бы не хотела. Чарли удовлетворенно кивнула и вдруг резко потянула футболку вверх. Дороти вспыхнула от неожиданности и быстро отвернулась, но перед глазами так и стояли рассыпавшиеся огненными искрами по белой коже рыжие волосы.

– Все нормально, я не стесняюсь, – спокойно сказала Чарли за спиной. – Мы ведь подруги.

На вкус Дороти, для подруг это было уже слишком, хотя между их с Чарли поколениями – огромная черная дыра, наверняка многое изменилось. К тому же, у Дороти ведь все равно никогда не было подруг, чтобы сравнить.

– Да, точно, – все еще смущенно пробормотала она и принялась расстегивать рубашку.

К счастью, когда она переоделась и наконец повернулась, Чарли уже лежала в ночнушке.

Дороти задула оставшиеся свечи и нырнула под прохладное одеяло. Спать по-прежнему не хотелось, и после недолгой тишины, Дороти попросила шепотом:

– Расскажешь мне, что было в твоем раю? Про рождество с родителями?

– Баш на баш, – улыбнулась в темноте Чарли.

 

 

Утром собирались в спешке: все настолько устали за вчерашний день, что чуть не проспали, а ведь дел предстояло немало. Но даже посреди всей этой суеты Оскар смог улучить минутку, чтобы увести Дороти договорить то, на чем его вчера прервал Ленни.

– Я должен был сказать тебе об этом гораздо, гораздо раньше, – начал он виноватым тоном. – Но я просто не мог ничего с собой поделать! Я так боялся, милая Дороти, что узнай ты это, немедленно бросишься к замку ведьмы и снова пострадаешь. А ведь я должен был беречь тебя!

– Ближе к сути, дядя, – недовольно оборвала его Дороти. – Ты же видишь, мы и так опаздываем.

– Да, да… Ближе к сути… Я и представить не мог, что когда-нибудь ты в одиночку убьешь ведьму…

– Мы сделали это вместе с Чарли и двумя охотниками из Большого Мира.

Оскар вздохнул, недолго помолчал, как бы набираясь смелости, и наконец произнес:

– Я знал, как можно было ее убить, – Дороти непонимающе нахмурилась. – Да, знал, и знал давно. Именно поэтому я пошел с армией на ее замок. Но обезьяны заставили меня отступить, и мое знание не принесло никакой пользы. Я поклялся себе не рассказывать тебе этой тайны, так же, как поклялся твоему отцу, что не расскажу тебе о единственном его письме в Оз.

– О чем ты говоришь? – воскликнула Дороти. – Он никогда не писал нам! Ни единственного клочка бумаги не отправил!

– Доставка писем из Большого Мира в Оз сложнее, чем из Страны Оз – в Мир, – объяснил Оскар. – Здесь к нашим услугам и волшебные ветры, и водовороты в озерах, а там… – он махнул рукой. – Когда твой отец узнал из моего письма, что ведьма убила тебя, он посвятил всего себя поискам того, как вернуть тебя к жизни, а затем – как сообщить мне о том, что надо делать. Он нашел нужный водоворот в Большом Мире, бросил туда бутылку с письмом… и наутро мне уже принесли ее стражи. Я отправился к Волшебнице Севера и попросил ее спасти тебя именно так, как велел мне твой отец. Про то, как мне не удалось пробиться в замок ведьмы, ты уже знаешь. Когда Фрэнк писал это письмо, он был уже очень плох: он сам говорил в нем, что долгие поиски, бессонные ночи и переживания подкосили его и, кто знает, возможно, это его первое и последнее письмо сюда. Из любви к тебе, не желая, чтобы ты чувствовала себя ему обязанной, учитывая твое к нему отношение, он просил меня ни в коем случае не рассказывать тебе правду… Но мне всегда казалось это неверным, всегда – тогда и сейчас. Ты заслуживала правды, милая Дороти. И теперь, когда переданное им знание уже совсем бесполезно, я вдруг открываюсь тебе. Что может быть глупее? Надеюсь, ты простишь меня, простишь своего отца, так же, как и он, Царствие ему небесное, простит меня за то, что я нарушаю последнюю просьбу умирающего. Что ты мне ответишь, дорогая племянница? Умоляю тебя, только не молчи, скажи что-нибудь.

Но Дороти стояла, не шелохнувшись, прижав ладонь ко рту и не в силах уложить в голове услышанное.

– Он… он не писал мне столько лет, – слабо пробормотала она и подняла на Оскара пораженный взгляд. – А как только узнал от тебя, что я мертва, быстренько нашел способ, так, что ли?!

– Плохие новости меняют людей, – беспомощно развел руками тот. – Кто-то опускает руки, но Фрэнк был из тех, кто активируется в минуту опасности. Да и потом, он все эти годы писал книги…

– Жалкие книжонки! – вскричала Дороти, сжимая кулаки. – Ненавижу их! Он сочинял эти глупости вместо того, чтобы искать способ отправить мне письмо? А как только возникла потребность, так нашел за несколько месяцев?

– Ты же знаешь, – примирительно ответил Оскар, – что книги он задумывал как путеводители. Все, что пишется в Большом Мире об Оз, появляется в городской библиотеке… Это был его единственный способ все эти годы…

– Я хочу видеть это письмо, – решительно отрезала Дороти, даже не пытаясь скрыть стоящих в глазах злых (злых ли?) слез. – Хочу убедиться, что все, что ты говоришь мне, – правда.

– Знал, что ты попросишь, – вздохнул Оскар, достал из кармана пожелтевшие от времени листы и протянул их Дороти.

Она пробегала взглядом по строчкам, едва успевая улавливать содержание. Почерк – его, точно его, Дороти все детство провела, рассматривая эти аккуратные завитки и ровные линии. Может быть, их она видела даже чаще, чем лицо отца – в бесконечных архивных записях для летописцев.

Дочитав письмо, она обессиленно опустила руки.

– Пожалуйста, не расстраивайся, – попросил ее Оскар. – Я хотел подбодрить тебя, чтобы ты точно знала, что бой, на который вы сейчас идете, не напрасен.

– Я и так это знала, – бесцветным голосом отозвалась Дороти. – Если это все, то я пойду, дядя. Все меня уже, наверно, заждались.

– Дороти! – Дороти замерла в дверном проходе, но не повернулась. – Удачи.

Она только передернула плечами и вышла.

– Наконец-то! – прогрохотал Ленни. – Что так долго-то? Мы уже и оружие приготовили!

Дороти осмотрела сумки, до предела набитые бутылками с отваром, изящный маленький водяной пистолетик у Чарли и крупный, размером с автомат, у Ленни. Второй, почти такой же, он бросил Дороти.

– Все, что нашли, – развел руками Ленни, ощерившись в боевом оскале. – Ну, что, идем?

Дороти опустила потерянный взгляд на письмо в руках, глаза сами собой нашли и перечитали последние строки. Вздохнув, она аккуратно, насколько позволяли дрожащие пальцы, сложила пожелтевшие листы вдвое и спрятала во внутренний карман куртки. Потом подняла на друзей решительный взгляд:

– Идем!

 

На пути к замку Волшебницы Севера лежали густые джунгли – обитель Летучих Обезьян.

Троица добралась до них довольно быстро – всего за пару часов, но, перед тем как углубиться в чащу, все равно сделала небольшую остановку, чтобы передохнуть. А заодно и переложить бутылки с маковым отваром так, чтобы их в любой момент можно было удобно и быстро достать, если вдруг врагов вокруг станет слишком много.

– Здесь, среди родных деревьев и лиан, обезьяны особенно опасны, – «обнадеживающе» напутствовал Ленни. – Мы не знаем, сколько нам встретится по дороге к замку, но я почти уверен, что не все они сейчас заняты осадой. А может быть, нас поджидает целый отряд, как раз оставленный на случай, если кто-то захочет помешать захватить волшебницу. Стреляйте быстро, метко и прикрывайте друг другу спины. Держитесь поближе к деревьям и лианам, чтобы обезьянам было сложнее схватить вас и поднять в воздух. Если кому-то потребуется перезарядиться, особенно это касается тебя, Чарли, – он кивнул на ее маленький пистолетик, – предупреждайте, чтобы мы могли подстраховать. И, ради Великого Оза, выживите.

О том, что будет, если отвар не подействует, думать не хотелось. Все приготовили на всякий случай охотничьи ножи, но едва ли их можно считать достойным оружием в борьбе с ордой Летучих Обезьян и заколдованными ведьмами. В любом случае, если отвар окажется бессилен, им придется отступить и решить, что делать с осадой замка, где одними ножами уж точно не обойдешься.

– С другой стороны, – задумчиво проговорила Чарли, – обезьяны не так плохи, как ведьмы. Те ведь могут и издалека грохнуть.

– У тебя будет одна-две секунды на то, чтобы отскочить, – слабо утешила ее Дороти. – Помнишь, как колдовала Волшебница Запада? Им всем требуется какое-то время для концентрации.

– О, ну, теперь мне намного легче, – скептически хмыкнула Чарли. – А их Авады Кедавры тоже зеленого цвета? – задала она риторический вопрос.

Когда они достаточно передохнули и раз в десятый перепроверили снаряжение, то, обменявшись мрачными взглядами, наконец шагнули под прохладную сень деревьев.

Как ни удивительно, но обезьян нигде не было. Они прошли добрую половину джунглей, так и не встретив ни одну, и уже даже строили догадки, почему обезьяны не озаботились охраной родного леса: неужели заклятье ведьмы настолько затмило им разум? – как вдруг послышалось хлопанье крыльев и тут же вслед за ним в плечи путникам впились острые когти.

– В круг! – скомандовал Ленни, и они быстро встали друг к другу спинами, морщась от боли и изо всех сил пытаясь устоять на земле, хотя мощные обезьяньи лапы тянули их вверх. – Пли!

Маковый отвар пролился благодатным дождем, заливая все вокруг. Первое мгновенье казалось, что зелье не подействовало, и они уже были готовы поддаться отчаянью, когда неожиданно хватка обезьян ослабла, а затем когти и вовсе разжались. Дороти, Чарли и Ленни во все глаза смотрели на очумело переглядывающихся между собой обезьян.

– Мы вас ранили? – наконец растерянно заговорил, по-видимому, главный из них. – Просим нас извинить. Кажется, мы были во власти каких-то злых чар.

– Заклятье Подвластия Злой Волшебницы Запада, – кивнула Дороти. – Но ее больше нет, и мы хотим освободить всех одержимых заклинанием жителей Оз. Сейчас тучи ваших сородичей вместе с ведьмами штурмуют замок Волшебницы Севера, и нам пригодится любая помощь.

– Мы сочтем за честь, – поклонился им предводитель.

– Было бы гораздо быстрее, – заметила Чарли, – если бы вы перенесли нас прямо к замку. Вы случайно не помните, нет ли в лесу других обезьян?

– Мы были единственным отрядом, – покачал головой тот. – Король сказал, что ему с собой потребуются все силы, какие он только сможет достать, так что на страже оставил только нас.

– Отлично! – обрадовался Ленни. – Тогда вперед, к замку!

Путь занял не больше получаса – обезьяны летели так быстро, как только могли, поэтому путникам даже пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы так сильно не кружилась голова от стремительно проносящихся внизу пейзажей. Когда же они приблизились к месту, и обезьяны сказали им открыть глаза, то все трое не смогли сдержать возгласа ужаса. Оборонительная стена замка, казалось, вот-вот рухнет, а на нее черными волнами беспрерывно накатывали полчища обезьян во главе с ведьмами, пытаясь разнести крепкие камни. Каждый пользовался тем, что смог добыть: обезьяны вооружились кто мечами, а кто просто какими-то палками и камнями; ведьмы без конца насылали на стену заклинания, сменяя друг друга, когда возможность колдовать временно кончалась. Даже с такой высоты было видно, как горят у них глаза зеленым и красным огнем. Все были настолько заняты атакой замка, что даже не заметили парящих над ними путников, которых крепко держали Летучие Обезьяны.

– Какой план действий? – спросила Чарли. – Как только мы начнем лить на них отвар, они заметят и переключатся на нас. А всех сразу охватить мы не сможем.

– Значит, придется охватить как можно больше, – ответил Ленни и потянулся за чем-то к сумке. – Вот, – он протянул Чарли и Дороти по маленькой бомбочке. – Глинда успела сделать таких только три, так что используйте с умом и только в крайнем случае.

– Так, может, сейчас и кинуть сразу в три места? – предложила Дороти. – По крайней мере, с большей частью разберемся.

– Да, а остальным устроим душ, – закивала Чарли.

– Брызги поднимутся такие, что ничего не будут видеть не только они, но и мы, – сказал Ленни. – Если бы только отвар был прозрачным…

– Кто не рискует… – пожала плечами Чарли. – К тому же, остальным, – она указала взглядом на других обезьян из спасенного ими отряда, которые их не несли, – можно раздать по бутылке с отваром, так мы охватим еще большее количество.

– Хорошо, давайте попробуем, – наконец согласился Ленни.

Он скомандовал, на какое расстояние разлететься обезьянам и какие позиции занять, чтобы зона поражения получилась максимальной. Хотя даже с учетом наличия стратегически продуманного плана, трех бомб и относительно большого запаса бутылок с отваром, шансы выстоять против сотен обезьян и десятков ведьм у них в лучшем случае были пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Они перезарядили пистолеты и взяли в руки по бомбочке.

– Готовы? – спросил их Ленни, сосредоточенный и серьезный.

– Да.

– Огонь!

И бомбы полетели вниз спелыми арбузами, поднимая небывалой высоты столб брызг.

– Правильнее было бы крикнуть «вода», – хмыкнула Дороти и пустила струю зелья в неожиданно вынырнувшую из белого тумана обезьяну.

– Как всегда, придираешься, – посетовал Ленни, опрыскивая из своего автомата сразу троих.

– Подумать только, какой чувствительный, – закатила глаза Дороти и обработала двух подлетевших обезьян. – Перезаряжаюсь!

– И я! – в отчаянии выкрикнула сбоку Чарли.

– Не вовремя вы, – запыхавшимся голосом отозвался Ленни, отбиваясь сразу от пятерых.

Обезьяны, которые их держали, помогали, поливая своих сородичей, пока троица была занята перезарядкой. Им было даже проще: они ловко управлялись обеими руками и спокойно заменяли одну из опустевших бутылок, продолжая действовать второй рукой.

– Осторожно! – закричала Дороти, когда совсем рядом с ней пролетел зеленый луч заклинания. – Ведьмы подключились!

– Да как они видят, куда палить?! – возмущенно вопросила Чарли, судя по голосу, тоже едва увернувшись.

– А они и не видят, наверно, стреляют, куда придется, вот и мажут…

Когда туман наконец рассеялся, они увидели, насколько поразили противника. Большая половина непонимающе озиралась, и Дороти крикнула им что было мочи:

– Злой Волшебницы Запада больше нет! Вы свободны! Поднимайтесь сюда и помогите нам освободить оставшихся!

В этот момент одна из обезьян подобралась к ней со спины и схватила когтями за куртку. Дороти едва не вывернулась из нее – рукава наполовину сползли, и она, словно в замедленной съемке, с ужасом смотрела, как из внутреннего кармана выскальзывают потертые временем листы бумаги.

– Нет!

Потом все случилось одновременно: острые когти разжались, когда Ленни выстрелил в сторону Дороти мощной струей зелья, а рука той обезьяны, которая ее держала, подхватила письмо и вручила Дороти.

– Это что-то важное, да? – вежливо осведомился ее спаситель.

– Да… – выдохнула Дороти, складывая письмо вчетверо и пряча на этот раз в тугой карман. – Спасибо!

Бой внизу становился все ожесточенней: одержимых и освобожденных ведьм было почти поровну, в то время как пришедших в себя обезьян становилось все больше. К тому же, у ведьм не было отвара, поэтому они насылали друг на друга самые настоящие заклятия. Наверняка будет много пострадавших…

– Давайте с этим заканчивать! – попыталась перекричать жуткий шум Дороти.

– Ишь, какая умная, – съехидничал Ленни. – Как будто мы тут кайф ловим и никуда не спешим.

– Уж я тебя знаю, – фыркнула она, – тебе только дай шанс похвастаться силой и храбростью.

Ленни расплылся в самодовольной ухмылке, взмахнул рыжей гривой и выпустил целую автоматную очередь в окружающий его десяток обезьян.

– Чарли, ты как? – позвала Дороти.

– О-о-отлично-о-о, – задыхаясь, не сразу отозвалась Чарли. – Квест с полным погружением!

Дороти рассмеялась.

– Мы это начали, мы это и закончим, – сказала она ей. И добавила уже совсем неслышно: – За тебя, папа.

Под общий боевой клич они быстро разделались с оставшимися ведьмами и обезьянами. Когда их ноги наконец коснулись земли возле замка, они увидели здоровенную трещину, проходящую почти по всей высоте оборонительной стены.

– Еще чуть-чуть – и опоздали бы, – потрясенно пробормотал Ленни.

– Но мы не опоздали, – весело заметила Чарли.

Дороти, стоявшая позади них, мягко улыбнулась. Оба рыжие, обоих хлебом не корми, только дай поучаствовать в какой-нибудь битве, большой или маленькой.

– Мы молодцы! – накинулась она на них сзади, обхватывая обеими руками и прижимая к себе. – Ну что, пойдем, проверим, как там волшебница?

– Пойдем!

 

Волшебница Севера отблагодарила их более чем щедро и буквально осыпала драгоценностями – кольца, браслеты и гребни – для Чарли и Дороти, тяжелые перстни с драгоценными камнями – для Ленни. Ему же волшебница предложила золотую корону, усыпанную изумрудами, рубинами и бриллиантами: ведь теперь целых две страны, благодаря Дороти, ее отцу и Озу, Чарли и двум охотникам из Большого Мира, освобождены и оставлены без правителей. Ленни поклонился волшебнице и ответил, что предложение занять трон от Волшебницы Севера ему крайне льстит и для него будет честью принять его.

Королевские посты волшебница предложила и Чарли с Дороти, но те вежливо обещали подумать.

– И что теперь? – спросила Чарли, когда они вышли из замка, чтобы отправиться обратно в Изумрудный Город. – В стране навечно восстановится покой?

– Поживем – увидим, – улыбнулась Дороти, искоса на нее посматривая. – Думаю, до тех пор, пока ветром сюда не занесет какую-нибудь новую подлую душонку, в Оз действительно будет мир и покой.

– Слушай, а раз тут пока все будет так хорошо, может, вернемся и поможем Сэму и Дину? – предложила Чарли. – Там-то, в том мире, дела не очень.

Дороти бросила быстрый взгляд на погрустневшего после этих слов Ленни.

– Иди, если хочешь, неугомонная Долли, – вздохнул он. – Я же тебя знаю: мирная жизнь у тебя в фаворитах не ходит.

– Сам как будто не такой, – хмыкнула Дороти, а потом поднялась на цыпочки и обняла крупного мужчину. – Я обязательно вернусь, Ленни. Должна же я увидеть тебя царем! Просто я все равно собиралась зайти на могилу к отцу.

– Передавай старику привет, – добро улыбнулся тот.

– Конечно. Тотошку мы возьмем с собой, я думаю, ему будет интересно. Особенно если мы других собак ему отыщем, чтобы было, с кем поиграть…

– Еще бы совместить это с Дином и Сэмом… – пробормотала Чарли.

– …и это тебе мое обещание, что я ненадолго. Как я могу надолго разлучить вас с Тотошкой!

– Ловлю тебя на слове, Долли.

– Прекрати меня так называть!

 

Когда они наконец попрощались со всеми во дворце Оза (Дороти простила Оскара, и они тепло расстались), собрали сумки, и Дороти достала ключ возле двери от тронного зала, Чарли поймала ее за рукав.

– Просто хочу запомнить все как можно лучше, – извинительно улыбнулась она, оглядываясь на заходящее в высоких окнах тронного зала красное солнце. – Как-никак, это было лучшее мое приключение.

– Лучшее, – ответила Дороти и незаметно приоткрыла сумку, демонстрируя Чарли бутылочки с молодильным зельем, – еще только впереди.

– Люблю тебя! – восхищенно отозвалась Чарли.

– Знаю, – рассмеялась Дороти и, поудобнее перехватив Тотошку, вставила ключ в замочную скважину.


End file.
